


I Will Love You Always, You Old Sap

by Bloodinwriting, DeathEchoes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, No Beach Divorce, PWP, with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEchoes/pseuds/DeathEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik years after the divorce getting ready for another mutant rights rally. Something can always happen, so they work out their worry the only way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You Always, You Old Sap

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly edited, so sorry about any mistakes.

Erik turns Charles' head and kisses him. "I don't want to sleep. I want to hold you all night long."

"We can do that instead," the telepath says as he goes in for another kiss. “Tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us, another movement for mutant kind.”

The German pulls his lover tightly against him, slipping his hands beneath the telepath's shirt and massaging the skin. "I love you, I always worry before these rallies," Erik mumbles as he pulls away from their kiss. "I was so lost without you... I want you to be careful Charles. I know you will, but....just don't do anything stupid, and if you need help then you let me know," Erik murmurs.

"I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you, you’re my everything. I'm going to be as careful as possible, I won't put you through losing me, I promise," he leans up kissing him again, his hands sliding against the German's sides.

The metal-bender curls himself around Charles. "I'm holding you to that," he whispers moving to kiss the side of the Brit's neck.

Charles leans into the touch. His hands soon slide underneath the other man's pants grasping at his ass. "I know you will," he whispers.

The older gives a soft moan at the intimate touch. "Are you sure?" he asks dipping his hand underneath the younger's shorts to brush his ass for a moment before coming back to stroking his back.

The younger man hums his approval, "I need this," he whispers into the other's ear. "I need something to take my mind off of the worry, to hold onto."

Erik nods bringing their lips together again. "Whatever you need," he husks reaching for the hem of Charles' shirt and pulling it over the younger man's head. Erik's already shirtless and the feel of his husband's skin against his own is far more comforting than the other man thought it would be at the moment. Without wasting any more time he rids them both of their boxers. The German smiles somewhat down at the telepath. "8 years and you're still as gorgeous as the day I met you in that water."

"You old sap," the brit murmurs as he presses against the other man's chest. His breath speeding up as his eyes dilate. "But I do have to say you’re just as gorgeous as you were on that day also."

"Oh I'm the old sap, Charles you've been wearing cardigans since you were at least 17," he jokes back leaning down to kiss the younger man's chest in an attempt to forget the world for awhile.

"Ha says the turtleneck wearer of doom," the younger man huffs, arching into the other man's touch. "Not that I mind," his hands grip tighter into the other man's head pressing him against his chest.

Erik grins laving at one of the telepath's nipples. His ear leans against the smaller chest, listening carefully to the beating of his lover’s heart. "And I like that you wear cardigans, they make you look homely and safe, and like everything I've ever needed." he murmurs placing another round of kisses to his chest. Erik uses his hands to touch every inch of skin he can't reach with his mouth.

The Brit hisses at the touch of warm lips against his cool skin, nipples hardening under the onslaught. "And you're the wall I needed to support me that holds me up right and keeps me sane, I don't know what I'd ever do without you." He lets his eyes close and just enjoys the sensations.

Erik hums in acknowledgement before trailing tongue and lips over the telepath's semi-defined abs. He then moves to the side tracing kisses over each of Charles' hips and down his thighs and calves, before making his way back up to the younger's cock where he gives the head a kiss before moving back up to the younger man's lips. 

The telepath’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at the man hovering above him. "Love you," he whispers, his breath teasing against Erik's lips. He leans up capturing them into another kiss.

'I love you too,' Erik whispers to his lover. 'What do you want me to do love?"

'Touch me, let me only feel you, only you,' he whispers quietly into the other’s mind.

Erik does as he's asked running his hands over the telepath's body, tickling in some places, massaging in others. He moves back down Charles' body, kisses each inner thigh and gently flicks his tongue against the Brit's hole, letting his hands cup Charles' arousal.

Charles moans his body shuddering against the touch. He shoves his heel into the mattress while his other shoves into the German’s back, digging into the hard shoulder.

The metal-bender groans at the pressure before slowly delving his tongue inside, while simultaneously stroking the slighter man's cock. 'Tell me how it feels baby,' he pants into the telepath's mind.

'So fucking good, dear god you're reaching so far up inside me, touching me so good," the brit groans into the other man's mind, his foot twisting into the older man's back.

Erik grins pulling away and coating two fingers in lube. He smiles down at Charles. "I love you," he whispers before slowly entering his fingers into the other man. He grins once more before he sucks Charles' cock into his mouth as well.

The telepath whimpers and squirms, 'Oh god, you gonna make me come just by this alone, god your fucking brilliant.'

'I try,’ the metal-bender sends back hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder while inserting a third finger and crooking them against the telepath's prostate.

The smaller man whines and yowls as he comes quickly at the other man's ministrations. 'Dear god you're perfect, what did I ever do without you.'

'Had sex with all the women in London,' his lover teases back after swallowing. 'I didn't actually think you were going to come so quickly, damn I'm good,' he adds after a moment panting and looking at the wrecked Brit with a shark-like grin.

'You're good all right, I had to sleep with a million woman before I was satisfied before in body and mind, and then not even in mind never felt right with any of them, never felt like it is with you,' he murmurs. His hands sliding through the other man's sleek hair.

Erik brings his brit back against him holding him tight. "You need to come back unharmed,” He whispers clutching Charles tighter. 

"I will I promise love, I'll come back safe," he cuddles against the other man, letting his hand slide down to wrap around the other's cock. "Come on love you shouldn't be left hanging, take me use me."

"Charles..." the German groans. He leans forward kissing the slighter man again before handing him the lube. "Get me ready?" he asks tone overly sweet.

The younger man shakes his head at the other man’s antics and chuckles as he squirts some lube into his hands and warms it in his palms. He moves and starts to rub it up and down his lover’s hard member.

Erik groans and grunts at the pressure especially when the younger man thumbs the vein. "Mein Gott," the metal-bender huffs out stilling Charles' wrists after a few minutes of sweet torture. He lifts the telepath's lean legs onto his shoulder and gives each pale thigh a kiss. "Ready?"

‘Yes please,' he cries out. He groans as his muscles quiver around the hard pulsing member. He can't believe how good the familiar ache of him pressing into his tight channel feels.

The German presses into the telepath all the way until he's completely engulfed by the man below him. 'So warm,' Erik thinks smiling down at his lover as he starts a slow and gentle rhythm punctuating each thrust with a kiss to any part of his lover’s anatomy he can reach.

Charles grips at the mattress below him, head bowed back as he arches into the thrusts. His body opening up to each one even as it starts to clench in anticipation to the hard member leaving, as if he never wants it go.

'Look at me Charles,' Erik asks as he feels the muscle spasms from his lover. 'I'm not going to leave you, I'm inside of you in more ways than one, and please excuse the pun.' He chuckles gently lowering Charles' legs so the telepath' can wrap them around him, help bury him deeper. The German leans forward continuing his gentle thrusts as he captures Charles' lips again.

The younger opens his eyes, his mouth latching onto the other man's. 'Yes please never leave me, what you with me forever and always,' he whispers into the metal bender's mind.

'I will be,' he sends back picking up speed. He thrusts quickly but gently into the telepath. 'God so close. I love you Charles,' he sends just before he spills himself inside his lover. Erik maneuvers them so that he's still inside and not crushing Charles with his weight. He leans forward for a breathless kiss and pulls the covers over them. "We should sleep."

'We'll sleep but stay with me,' the telepath whispers, his mind caressing the other man's.

'Yes. I don't want to be parted from you. It's going to be tough enough while you're gone,' Erik murmurs sending a wave of affection back to Charles. 'Close your eyes and rest love.'

The morning comes far too soon for Erik's liking. He curls around Charles once more in a vain attempt to hang onto their last few precious moments together, before taking on one more day.


End file.
